I Would Give My Life for You
by Kiyo Crazy
Summary: What would happen to the life you knew, if the one you loved turned into a weapon of mass destruction? Would you die for them? Or let them destroy everything you hold dear... [RenxHoro...On Hold]
1. Late for Dinner

_**I Would Give My Life for You**_

-----

_**Chapter 1: Late for Dinner**_

"Have any of you guys seen Ren and Horo?" Yoh asked the others as he glanced around the circular dinner table.

He watched quietly as both Jun and Pirika glanced at each other with concerned looks.

"We tried to warn you Yoh, that making those two share a room would only end in disaster" Lyserg said as everyone else who was sitting at the table began nodding in agreement.

"But don't forget, you have to consider the facts: Jun and Pirika wanted share a room, Anna practically demanded that she had her own room, and none of us wanted to put up with Horo's snoring or Ren's complaining" Manta pointed out looking up at Yoh.

Yoh gave a heavy sigh as he stood up from the table and left the dining room and headed to the hotel elevator.

-----

The elevator stopped at Yoh's destination, the 7th floor, where he and all of his companions had their shared rooms.

"209,210,211,212….213" Yoh stopped at the doorway and placed his ear against the soft pale blue door, when he did hear anything…he began to worry.

He sighed again, and then he quietly knocked on the door. There was the sound of muffled voices behind the colored doorway, then for a moment there was silence, then finally there was the sound of footsteps followed by a slight squeak of the door knob turning.

Yoh's brown eyes met gold as the door slowly began to crack it's way open to reveal the small-thin form of the Chinese shaman, who seemed to look somewhat different with his dark-purple hair down so that it hung just below his shoulders.

"Can I help you with something Yoh?" Ren asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you and Horo were coming downstairs to dinner…unless you've already eaten." Yoh asked the younger boy as he tried to look over his shoulder into the room to try and spot Horo.

Only to have his search interrupted by Ren placing his own head in the way of Yoh's.

"No" Ren said plainly, "We're not hungry, nor have we already eaten. Now, if that's all you wanted to know I suggest you go back downstairs and finish your dinner before Choco or Ryu finishes it off for you" Ren snapped before he closed the door in the older teens face.

-----

Ren sighed as he leaded his back up against the inside of the door and listened to the sound of Yoh footsteps fade away.

"Hey Ren" Horo called from the Chinese shaman's bed as he waved him back over from the door.

Ren gave a slight grin as he climbed back onto his bed and into the lap of the ice shaman.

"You have no idea how much smarter you look with that headband of yours" Ren said as he began playing with a loose strand of blue hair.

Horo smiled as he began to thread his hand through the Chinese shaman's purple locks.

"Well, you have no idea how much cuter you look with your hair down…even if you look like a girl" Horo snickered as he curled the soft hair around the fingers of his left hand, while he held Ren's free hand in his right.

The ice shaman winced as Ren's elbow made contact with the side of his ribcage.

"What was that for?" Horo asked as he started rubbing his now throbbing side.

Ren gave a slight snort, "That's for that girl comment of yours."

The Chinese shaman began turning an even deeper shade of red than he already had been, as Horo began nuzzling the crook of his pale neck.

"H-Horo don't" Ren said as he struggled, trying not to show the older teen one of his weak spots.

"What's the matter Ren, don't tell me that the great Tao Ren is ticklish" Horo smirked as he began to nuzzle Ren neck again.

"Horo, I said do-" Ren sentence was cut short when the full weight of the other shaman made contact with his own, and both of them toppled off of the side of the bed.

-----

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Lyserg asked as he looked up from one of his many detective novels and towards the far wall which separated Ren and Horo's room from Faust's and his own room.

"I'm not sure what there doing, but I am sure that they don't want to be disturbed at the moment" Faust said, while Morphine and Eliza nodded in agreement.

-----

"H-Horo stop it! I-I c-can't breath!" Ren choked out as he tried to roll away from his attacker.

"Why should I stop now? I've just found the great Tao Ren's weak spot…he's ticklish" Horo said as he continued his assault on the younger boy.

The ice shaman always enjoyed the brief moments when he had complete control over the Chinese shaman.

"Common Horo let me up" Ren demanded as he kicked away the older teen's right arm, which was the only thing, was keeping him from falling on top of the younger boy.

With a loud 'thump' Horo landed square on top of Ren's chest, who was now blushing furiously.

"You see Renny, even at this angle you still look like a girl" Horo said teasingly as he placed his forehead against Ren's.

"Shut up, you baka-ainu" the Chinese snapped as he placed a finger against the other boy's lips.

There was a moment of silence between the two shamans before Horo made his move.

"But don't forget-" Horo cut off his own speech by pressing his lips against the younger boy's.

It was the first time that Horo had ever kissed him, so naturally Ren tensed up at first but then he calmed down and deepened the kiss.

A moment later Horo broke the kiss and finished what he had been saying, "I'm your baka-ainu" he said with the idiotic grin on his face that always made Ren smile.

Ren gave a very quiet giggle as the ice shaman gave his forehead a light kiss before he got to his feet.

"Are you gonna go to bed?" Horo asked as he climbed into his own bed.

Ren gave a slight smirk as he walked over past his bed and into the Ainu's, "Yeah, I think I will."

The ice shaman grinned as he wrapped his arm loosely around the Chinese boys waist.

"Remember Horo, if you ever forget that you're my baka…and only mine, you'll regret it" Ren said sternly before he closed eyes.

-----

Ren looked over his shoulder at Horo's sleeping form and gave him a concerned look.

"Sure, being ticklish is only one of my weaknesses, because you're my second weakness" Ren said silently before he closed his eyes once again in the arms of his lover.

-----

_**Chapter 1: End**_


	2. Daybrake and Arguments

_**I Would Give Me Life for You**_

_-----_

_**Chapter 2: Daybreak and Arguments**_

"Ren, Horo! I want the both of you downstairs and ready to train in less the five minutes, or no breakfast for the both of you" Anna's harsh voice came from the other side of the door.

The young female gave the door one last good pound before she moved onto her next victim.

-----

Horo's irritated groan echoed throughout the small room, "I think the whole 'no breakfast' attachment is the only thing that gets me up this early in the morning" the ice shaman said to Ren, who only shifted slightly in annoyance the nuzzled deeper into Horo's chest.

Horo sighed as he loosened the Chinese shaman's grip on his shirt and slipped out of bed.

"Common Ren" Horo called from the bathroom, "I don't know if I can go another day without breakfast."

The older teen heard more squeaks coming from the bed which were attached to annoyed groans, which sometimes seemed more like growls to him.

But Horo couldn't help but crack a smile as he watched Ren haul himself out of bed and over to the closet, all within the mirror's reflection.

-----

"Four minutes and forty seconds, I'm impressed Horo…that's a whole three seconds better then the last time you were actually on time" Anna said as she placed, but only the stopwatch but a track sheet as well, into the Ainu's face.

Anna was about to turn and face the others to give them their orders…but before she did, she gave Ren a look that seemed both confused and surprised.

"Horo, what do you think that was all about?" the Chinese shaman asked in a low type of whisper.

"Maybe it's the fact that you didn't put your hair back up when you were getting ready this morning" Horo answered with a slight grin.

Although, the younger teen didn't seem too amused, he just gave Horo glares that seem to have death written all over them.

"Calm down" the older teen said, "Here you can use this to keep your hair out of your face at least" Horo said as he placed his headband on the younger boys head.

The Chinese shaman began as blush as his fingers started tracing the design stitched into the dark blue fabric.

The older shaman turned so that his back was now facing Ren, and the only thing that gave away what Horo was doing was the slight giggles coming from his direction.

"Don't even" the Chinese shaman snapped as he flicked the back of the other teens head.

"Don't what?" Horo asked giving a devilish grin, "Say that now you look even more like a girl."

-----

Both Horo and Ren made their way down the entrance steps of the hotel, Ren who didn't seem all to happy and wearing the ice shaman's headband…and Horo who was now rubbing his left arm gingerly while trying to blow some stray strains of hair out of his eyes at the loss of his headband.

"I'm glad you two can join us, now we can get started on today's training" Anna announced as she pulled out, what seemed like a 'To Do List', which…in their case 'To Do List from Hell'.

Once Anna had everyone off doing their own sort of training, she dragged Manta off to join Jun and Pirika, to do some shopping in the village.

-----

Horo was sitting and watching the younger shaman hit all of the targets, which he had set up earlier, square on…despite the headband, his violet hair still seemed to get in his face.

"Horo are you ok?" Ren asked in mid-swing as he turned to face the ice shaman, who was now holding his head in pain.

Horo looked up at Ren through his fingers, which were still grasping his head in order to suppress the pain.

The Ainu managed to give the younger boy a small smile, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Well then if you're fine, get off your but and fight because like it or not that's the only way we can get stronger" Ren snapped pointing his Kwan-Dao at the ice shaman.

By this time, Horo couldn't handle Ren's attitude…never mind the pain coming from his head.

The ice shaman walked up to the younger boy and for a moment was silent, then he spoke up, "I don't have to fight you to get stronger, because I know that I'm much stronger then you'll ever be" Horo snapped as he stood, glaring at the younger boy.

"What?" Ren asked as he gave Horo a confused look, "You're not acting like yourself at all Horo, what's the matter?"

Horo didn't answer, the only thing that the Chinese shaman could hear coming from the other boy was some soft of low, almost like a dogs growl, coming from the Ainu.

"Horo, answer me!" Ren snapped…before Horo did, without warning the ice shaman blind-sided the younger boy.

-----

"Hey Horo" Yoh said waving as the Ainu ran past him and back through the front doors of the hotel, "What's the matter with him?" Yoh ask out loud to no particular.

"Yoh!" Lyserg called as he waved the brow-haired shaman over towards one of their many different training areas, but this one just happened to be where Ren and Horo had been.

"Hey, what's the matter Lyserg?" Yoh asked as he slowly began to stand up.

"Yoh you have to hurry up, Choco and Ryu found Ren laying unconscious in the middle of the target range" the green-haired teen explained as he latched onto Yoh's arm and dragged him off.

-----

Horo splashed repeatedly with the cold water from the bathroom sink, before he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"What have I done, wait I know…maybe it never happened, oh…who am I kidding of course it happen" Horo let his forehead rest on the mirror, "But what if I hurt him really badly?"

Just then the ice shaman heard the door of their hotel room open and close. He knew that it was Ren, but he didn't want to see him…even though he knew that he had to see what he did to him, and tell him that he was sorry.

Horo finally got up enough courage to open the bathroom door just enough to see Ren putting his Kwan-Dao back into the closet.

"Ren" Horo called quietly as he watched the younger boy flinch as he heard his name.

"What" the Chinese shaman snapped as he turned to face the other teen only to reveal the full extent of Horo's little out burst, which took the form of a black eye on the left side along with a small cut just below it from Horo's Ikupasi.

"Ren I-I'm sorry, my head was killing me and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time" Horo said trying to sound somewhat sympathetic, considering the fact that he truly was sorry that he had hit Ren.

"Is that honestly the best excuse you can come up with for punching me in the face, leaving me there laying unconscious, and letting Yoh almost give me mouth-to-mouth!" Ren growled as he turned from the ice shaman and walked towards his bed.

The Chinese shaman turned from facing the back of the door, back over towards Horo, "Just what is so funny?"

"So does this mean, since you're mad at me and all, you let Yoh give you CPR?" Horo asked as he started walking towards the younger teen.

Ren started to blush but he looked away before Horo could notice, "No you idiot, I said he almost did, pay attention when I talk to you."

The older teen grinned to himself climbed onto the bed next to the younger boy.

"So does that mean you would rather have mouth-to-mouth with me?" Horo asked as he began stroking Ren's arm lightly.

The Chinese shaman growled under his breath as he swatted the Ainu's hand away.

"Leave me alone Horo" Ren barked, "I'm not in the mood right now, nor am I ready to forgive you for punching me in the face."

"Oh, common Ren, you can't stay mad at me forever" the older shaman wined as he wrapped his arms around Ren's thin waist.

"Just watch me!" Ren announced as he attempted to wiggle free of Horo's grasp, but only ended up falling to the floor with Horo on top, much like the night before.

Ren gave the ice shaman an unpleasant glare before kicking him over with his legs so that he was now the one on top.

The Ainu gave Ren a guilty look, since he was the one now on top, he gave Horo the full-close up view of black eye and the cut.

"Well Ren, at least one good thing came out of this whole mess" Horo pointed out.

"And that would be what exactly would that be?" the younger teen asked.

"That black eye of yours doesn't make you seem so much like a gi-" Horo's little remark was cut short by Ren sealing his mouth over the Ainu's.

A moment later Ren broke the kiss and Horo came back to his senses, "So what was that all about? I thought you were still mad at me" Horo said giving Ren a confused look.

"Well that was the only thing that could stop that comment of yours, plus, this just proves that I would much rather have you give me CPR" Ren said as he adjusted the ice shaman's headband on his forehead.

"Ren, if you're or were mad at me…then why did you keep wearing my headband?" the older shaman asked.

The Chinese shaman only blushed before standing up then turning to help Horo to his feet as well.

"I'll get you your own headband when I go back to my village, but you've got to do something for me first" Horo said as he gave Ren a glance.

"And just what would that something be Horo?" Ren asked cocking an eyebrow.

The ice shaman wrapped his arm around Ren's thin shoulders, "You have to promise that you'll come with Pirika and me when we do go back" Horo said giving Ren another grin.

-----

_**Chapter 2: End**_


	3. The Love between an Ainu and a Tao

I Would Give My Life for You

_**I Would Give My Life for You**_

_--_

_**Chapter 3: The Love between an Ainu and a Tao**_

"W-what?" Ren asked the older teen as he gave him a confused look.

"I want you to come to Hokkaido with me" Horo repeated giving the Chinese shaman's thin shoulders one last hug, before moving towards his bed.

"Yeah, I understand that much…but why would you want me to go with you?" Ren asked cocking an eyebrow, "You know that I can't stand the cold weather, nor am I a fan of long, agonizing train rides" the younger shaman stated as he came up behind the Ainu.

Horo grinned as he turned to face the younger boy, "Common Renny, the train rides not that bad…considering the fact that it's about a two mile walk from the train station on foot to get to the village, plus it's the middle of summer…and even as far north as Hokkaido is, it's not winter all the time" Horo said as he flicked the younger teen lightly on the forehead.

Ren smiled as he watched Horo stand up and pressed his forehead against the Chinese shaman's.

"Just promise me that you'll come" the ice shaman said as he spun Ren around, so that the Chinese shaman was the one now standing next to Horo's bed and Horo's back was facing the door.

Ren smiled once again as he pressed his nose up against the other boy's.

"Alright, I'll come with you and your sister" Ren said as he watched Horo's grin grow with his answer.

"Great" the Ainu said as he slowly began to close the gap between them.

"Oniichan!" came the younger Ainu's voice from the other side of the hotel room door.

"Pirika!?" Horo shouted, sounding surprised, as he quickly swung his head to the left to see the door.

In doing so, since he had been so close to Ren's face when he heard his sister calling him, he had accidentally nicked the Chinese shaman's black eye.

"Horo" Ren growled as he locked both hands over his left eye protectively, then bent over, still growling.

"Oh shit!" Horo said as he turned instantly around to face the younger boy, "Oh Ren, I'm sorry…so sorry" the ice shaman apologized in a panic as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Oniichan!" Pirika called once again as she began pounding on the door.

"Coming!" Horo shouted in reply as he looked back at the younger shaman, "You ok Ren?"

"You're lucky Horo, because if I didn't care so much about you…you'd be dead" Ren said as he began heading towards the door of the bathroom.

"And for that, I thank you" the older teen said sarcastically as he gave Ren a slight bow before going to the door of their room.

"Pirika, what's up?" Horo asked as his sister walked right by him and over to the window.

"I just got a call from mom and dad, saying that they need us to be back home by tomorrow morning, so hurry and pack because we have to leave right now" the younger Ainu said as she pulled out her brothers suitcase from under his bed and placed it on top of the sheets.

Horo gave Pirika a shocked look, "R-right now!?" the older boy asked as he came up behind his sister.

"Yes, now hurry up…I'll be in the lobby" Pirika said sternly as she promptly left her brother, who was still standing dumbfounded next to his bed.

Not to mention, he didn't even have time to tell her that Ren was going to go back to Hokkaido with them.

"So what did she want?" Ren asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a damp cloth placed against his left eye, and sat on the end of the ice shaman's bed.

Horo snapped out of his state of his shock and looked down at Ren, "What do you mean? You were just in the other room and the door was wide open and you didn't hear a thing?" Horo asked giving the Chinese shaman a confused look.

"Well unlike you…I don't make it a habit of eavesdropping in on others peoples business" Ren sighed, looking back at Horo.

"W-well, Pirika said that my parents want both of us back home by tomorrow…but in order for us to get there on time, we'll have to leave tonight" Horo said as he began to scratch the back of his head and grin.

"Leave tonight?" the Chinese shaman repeated, giving the other teen yet another confused look.

The ice shaman nodded once again and continued to grin.

Ren gave a heavy sigh and turned his glance towards the window, which resigned next to his bed, "You know how much I hate traveling."

Even though the Ainu was facing away from him, the younger teen could tell that he was enjoying this. Horo already knew that the Chinese hated traveling…even getting back from Patch Village was a chore with the younger boy's whining, but the ice shaman knew that Ren wouldn't be such a handful if he was with him…alone that is.

"Common Renny, I know that you're looking forward to this just as much as I am" Horo grinned as he came up behind and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"So are you going to help me pack or what?" the older shaman asked as he nuzzled his nose against Ren's left cheek.

"Ouch…" Horo winced slightly as Ren's elbow made contact with his ribcage, "So tell me Horo…how exactly am I suppose to do that with you holding onto me?" the Chinese shaman asked as he pulled away from the older teens strong grip.

--

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Pirika asked as she looked over at the eldest Tao, who was lying on the same bed that she was sitting on.

"Yes, I'm sure" Jun said politely, looking up from her magazine with a smile, "Besides…I think that it will be good for Ren, to get out I mean."

The older girl heard the younger Ainu sigh to herself.

"You do know what's going on between your brother and mine…right?" Pirika asked.

The older Chinese girl looked up from what she was reading once again, "Yes I do, but I don't think anyone else does though."

Pirika nodded in agreement, "No…no one else does."

Both girls jumped at the sound knocking on the opposite side of their door.

"Hey, Jun…Pirika, can I come in?" Yoh's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh…Yes, please come in Yoh" Jun replied as the door began to open fully.

"Hey, I was wondering…have you two noticed anything, I don't know, wired going on between your brothers lately?" the brown-haired teen asked, taking a seat in the chair seated at the computer table.

The two girls gave each other a quick glance, "No, not at all" they both replied as the turned their attention back to Yoh.

"Why do you ask?" Jun questioned, slipping her legs off the edge of her bed into a sitting position.

The younger teen began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm not sure really. It's just that they seem so off in space when we're out training and stuff, not to mention that once they go into their room the not heard from 'till morning."

"Well I'm sure that it's nothing to be worried about Yoh" Pirika piped up as she pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to Yoh's seat in the chair, grabbing his wrists and pulling him into a standing position.

"Now then…it's getting late don't you think, and me and my brother have a long journey back home tomorrow. So bye-bye" the blue-haired girl said cheerfully as she pushed Yoh out the door closing it behind him.

After hearing the boy's footsteps leading away from the door, both girls gave a sigh a relief.

"That was close" Jun said, pulling her magazine back into her hands.

"Yeah…just a little" Pirika said with a small smile, "Looks like their secret will be safe a little while longer."

--

_**Chapter 3 – End**_

**Authors Note: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but the next one will be worth it I promise. Why you ask, b/c you get to see Ren on a very long and annoying train ride. Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions as to what you want Ren to do/behave like once the get to their final destination, then just PM me and I'll try to fit everything in. Thanks for reading Chapter 3. **


End file.
